rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morty's Mind Blowers
"Morty's Mind Blowers" is the upcoming eighth episode of the third season of Rick and Morty. It will be the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 17th, 2017. Synopsis Morty's memory is restored. For this reason, we finally learn the truth in this episode. Plot After Morty requests to have a traumatic memory deleted, Rick reveals a room full of Morty's memories, which he calls "Morty's Mind Blowers". They are memories that Morty has chosen to forget, which Rick has kept in secret. As he continues to experience more and more memories, he realizes that there are some that Rick intentionally erased. After accidentally erasing both his and Rick's memories during an ensuing fight, Morty scours the memories to replace the ones he had lost. Summer enters, revealing that Rick had a contingency plan should this happen (and has used it several times before) and tranquilizes them, restores both of their memories and drags them to the living room. Rick and Morty wake up on the couch, believing that they slept through an entire "Interdimensional Cable" episode. In the post-credits scene Jerry shows up in Rick's garage and discovers a box containing "Jerry's Mind Blowers" where, in a twisted homage to E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial, he discovers he accidentally left an alien to die in his car. Characters Major characters * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith Minor characters * Summer Smith * Beth Smith * Jerry Smith * Truth Tortoise * Principal Vagina * Floop Floopian * Beebo * Gobo * Jackoff * Gordon Lunis * Voltematron * Jang * Jessica (Mentioned) * Nancy * Mr. Poopybutthole * Snuffles * Mr. Meeseeks * Female Gazorpians Deaths * Floop Floopian * Truth Turtle (presumed) * Voltematron * Beebo * Captain Sky * Gobo Locations * Granador 7 * Titan * Replacement Dimension * Collector's Collection * Don Cuco * Phoebe * Venzemulon 9 (mentioned) * Venzemulon 7 * Vomits Grocery's carpark * Jerry's apartment Episode notes Trivia *In celebration of season 3, Pocket Mortys' weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect. With the release of this episode came: TBA as avatars, and TBA to catch. *This is anthology styled episode that is taking the place of Interdimensional Cable, as Rick points out. *The Truth Tortoise says "I'm ____ dad" or "and the ____ is dead". *Lunis' car licence is SATFIV3 *Morty enters a word with 7 letters into Rick's magnet which causes red-haired women with large busts to be brought to the magnet. As such, one can possibly presume that the word was "Jessica" or "redhair". *The program that Rick and Morty are watching when they return to the couch is House Hunters, hunters literally hunting anthropomorphic houses. *It is unknown whether or not Rick and Morty are still on the original replacement dimension, and also whether their memories are in fact accurate. It is also unknown whether any memory is accurate, due to Rick's ability to be able to edit them. *In Don Cuco, there is a sign which says "El Baila", which literally translates from Spanish to "He Dances". *The worker ant saying "the Queen needs food, the babies need food, the Queen makes babies" is an example abduction reasoning. *Apparently Rick has a memory file of "Sleepy Gary" and "Apples Campaign" for Jerry. Series continuity * Rick breaks the fourth wall, mentioning that this episode will be in place of Interdimensional Cable, a set of episodes (Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate & Rixty Minutes) which explore other realities through the interdimensional cable box. The interdimensional cable box also makes an appearance. * The cracks surrounding the house are still visible, following the events of the episode 'Ricksy Business'. *Rick's statement "grab a shovel" is a reference to his statement when burying his own body in the episode "Rick Potion No.9." *One of Morty's memories features the character Mr. Poopybutthole as Morty is shown being proposed to by Mr. Poopybutthole. *One of Morty's memories features the character Snuffles as Morty is shown having his head on Snuffles' body. *Jerry is still shown to have a picture of the Titanic located above his bed in his apartment, and is also seen watching it on his phone, referencing his obsession over the ship and the movie. This obsession is shown in the episode 'Ricksy Business'. *This episode suggests that Rick and Morty might have left Replacement Dimension. Rick mentions that they can change dimension only a couple of times. He previously said it in "Rick Potion No.9." *When Morty is going through all the memories, one of the memories show him burying Santa Claus, calling back to "Rest and Ricklaxation" when a toxic performer tells children that Santa isn't real. Cultural reference * There is a location which pays homage towards Escher's Penrose Stairs as well as the 1986 film Labyrinth starring David Bowie. * Rick's archive of Morty's memories are a homage towards the command center with memory orbs in the movie Inside Out. * In the temple, there are statuettes of what appears to be the Truth Tortoise holding up a triangle with the All Seeing Eye. This could be in reference of the Gravity Falls character Bill Cipher, where the triangle has the same eyelashes as the character. * When Rick and Morty's memories are erased, one of the only things Rick remembers is Men in Black II, although Morty seems to be able to remember both Men in Black I and II. A Neuralyser-like weapon from the series is also in Rick's possession. * There is a homage to the Collector from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Meebo's death pays homage to the Tauntaun scene in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * Morty references YouTube saying "save it for YouTube". * Squirrels reference Dr. Doolittle when they see Morty able to understand them. * One of the "cute redheads" looks similar to Misty from the Pokémon franchise. * Jerry's Mind Blower was a reference to ET: The Extra Terrestrial. * "I'm not a mouse in a children's book" is a reference to the children's book Mouse Paint. * Santa is shown being buried by Morty in one of his memories. * "Lambs to the Cosmic Slaughter" is a reference Roald Dahl's book Lamb to the Slaughter. * One of Morty's memories is a homage to Ghostbusters, as Rick wears are Proton Backpack and holds a Proton Projector, looking for a ghostly Morty who resembles Grimer. * Rick references the Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" episodes when telling Morty not all the vials have names, unlike the 3 stories in "Treehouse of Horror". * Morty is whistling the theme to the 1957 movie The Bridge on the River Kwai as he is being followed by the Squirrels. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Rick Episodes